SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overall goal of the Colorado Multidisciplinary Research Training Program in Pulmonary Disease (Colorado Training Program, CTP) is to train exceptional MD, PhD, and MD/PhD scientists for leadership in investigative careers in pulmonary and critical care science. The future of American medicine is dependent on comprehensive T0-T4 research [from basic research (T0) through implementation science (T4)] with the goal of improving our understanding of disease and the delivery of healthcare. The CTP is designed to provide our Trainees with a comprehensive, integrative, and formal career development experience with the goal of positioning them to become the next generation of leaders in Pulmonary and Critical Care Medicine. The vision of our training program is to: ? Train the next generation of highly skilled and engaged academic leaders in pulmonary and critical care medicine ? Provide cutting-edge innovative research training opportunities in broad areas of pulmonary medicine ? Ensure access to a wide range of cutting-edge methodology/technology to enrich the training experience ? Achieve the highest standard of excellence for mentorship and research training ? Foster values that sustain and enrich research careers in pulmonary and critical care medicine We will achieve our programmatic vision by focusing on the academic pipeline and career development. Integration of each trainee into the academic, social, and cultural fabric of the University of Colorado and its affiliates fosters academic persistence, strengthens commitment to career development, and increases the likelihood that trainees will emerge as leaders in academic medicine. To build and retain a high-caliber translational workforce, we will incorporate the conduct of team science while strategically targeting career transitions. We will also cultivate collaborations with existing training programs to improve the visibility and synergy of our educational programs and continue to attract the most promising students, trainees, and junior faculty to careers in the broad reaches of biomedical research. Furthermore, we will enhance programs that promote and maintain excellence in regulatory knowledge, scientific integrity, and compliance. Our training program will enable trainees to identify personal learning goals and individualize formalized learning experiences through the use of individualized career development plans (IDPs) to ensure CTP trainees achieve milestones and goals through oversight and guidance by CTP program leadership, mentors, and coaches. Key outcomes for the CTP program will be the success rate of Trainees, including retention in academic positions, securing career development awards, high-quality peer-reviewed publications, development of intellectual property, and alignment with values of academic medicine.